


Suffocator

by InkCaviness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At first Suga couldn’t register what was happening. The castle was still draped in darkness when he was woken up and ushered up to the Great Hall. The castle is under attack, he could hear someone mutter with thinly veiled fear coating their voices."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffocator

At first Suga couldn’t register what was happening. The castle was still draped in darkness when he was woken up and ushered up to the Great Hall. All around him students were whispering to each other, no one daring to raise their voice out of an instinctual fear of what seemed to be lying ahead of them. The castle is under attack, Suga could hear someone mutter with thinly veiled fear coating their voices. Confusion ran through the crowd and the expressions on the faces around him ranged from downright frightened to hopeful. Tension pulsed through the air.

The wave of students finally swept into the Great Hall, many stood shivering on the cold stone floor with bare feet. Not many had instinctively pulled on their robes – like Suga - and were clad in thin pyjamas instead.

Suga’s thoughts moved sluggishly, his eyes drooping heavily with exhaustion. Even before this night, the circles underneath his eyes had looked as if they were etched into his skin with coal. The pain and nightmares of the past year had cost him more sleep than he could afford to lose.

 

Every time he had tried to close his eyes, he heard the terrified cries and sobs of students who had dared to speak up. The memory of the surging pain of the Crucio curse and hours spent in detention filled his mind, chilling him to the bones whenever he lay in agonizing silence and darkness at night. Every day the scars on his hands and arms reminded him of hours spent in detention; tightly gripping a quill in shaking, bloodied fingers, and only the scratching sound of his unsteady writing filling the silence.

After weeks of covering up bruises and cuts it had become impossible to bear looking into the cold, cruel eyes of the Carrow siblings. The students who had spoken up were slowly vanishing, one by one, or had learned to keep their heads down, lips pressed together in a tight line biting back tears with every agonized scream sounding through the cold stone walls of the castle.

Hogwarts was supposed to be a home for its students, a place where ever child could feel welcome, but now it had become a place of fear and sorrow. Suga felt his throat close up every time he looked into the eyes of a first year, too small and too young to have such sad, dull eyes. Each night he wished he wouldn’t have to return to the Slytherin common room, the boasting of some of his pureblood housemates making him want to throw up. During the second week of school a sixth year had thrown a curse at Malfoy’s back through gritted teeth and with a determined glint in his eyes. Pansy Parkinson had stopped him and the boy was dragged off to the principal’s office and didn’t appear again. Any Slytherin who disagreed with the boasting bunch of purebloods learned to turn away and hide in the dormitories, or bow their heads and clench their fists, biting back the comments burning at the back of their throats.

The sound of the waves of Hogwart’s lake gently swishing against the walls of the dormitories used to be relaxing but now it just felt like it was suffocating Suga, trapping him underneath the earth. Whenever he lay awake at night staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes it was as if the thick walls were closing in on him, pressing the air out of his lungs and weighing down heavy on his shoulders as it threatened to crush him

Most students had been waiting silently for a battle, expecting the tension to unwind into an outbreak of some kind, after months of whispers hidden behind shaking hands and rumours spreading through the school. Some students had taken up residence in the Room of Requirements, the rumours said, forming a group of rebels, but they were in the constant danger of being caught by the Carrows or Malfoy’s little group of rats sneaking through the corridors.

Suga’s breath caught in his throat every time his eyes lingered on the empty spaces in his classes that should have been occupied by Muggleborns that hadn’t been able to return to school. Whenever he sat in the library on Saturdays, complete silence suffocating his mind, he had to suppress a sob with tears burning in his throat. Saturday nights weren’t supposed to be silent; they were supposed to be filled with Hinata’s excited babbling and Kageyama’s snide comments and their constant bickering over the smallest things. Silence had become agonizing. The silence in the library, the silence in the dormitories, and the silence in classes filled with students too scared to ask questions.

Now the silence finally felt like it was breaking, voices buzzing in the air, hopeful with the outlook of an end to a year of fear and suppressed words, when suddenly a loud voice boomed through the tall, echoing Hall.

 

“I know you are preparing for a fight.”

 

The high, cold voice sent a chill down Suga’s spine, dark tendrils of fear spreading through his body and around him he could hear students scream in terror but his feet were rooted to the spot as the voice continued speaking, seemingly coming from nowhere.

 

“Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood.”

 

Suga felt bile rising up in his throat as the people around him fell into silence. The words of the bodiless voice twisted up his insides, trapping the air inside his throat and made him choke.

 

“Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed.”

 

 _No_ , he screamed inside his head, _this can’t be happening._

 

“Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded.”

 

Frantically Suga’s eyes scanned the faces in the Hall until he found Daichi in plaid pyjama pants and a worn out t-shirt staring up at the enchanted ceiling with wide eyes and mouth hanging open in an expression of mortifying fear.

 

“You have until midnight.”

 

Suga felt like his legs might give in as every head in the Hall turned towards Harry, the silence still pressing against his eardrums. Suddenly Pansy Parkinson stepped forward, raised a shaking arm to point at Harry and Suga could only stand frozen in fear and watch as she screamed out:

“But he’s there! Potter’s there! Someone grab him!”

As soon as she had finished yelling, students followed her, one after another in a rustling of clothes but instead of siding with Pansy they stood in front of Harry, shielding him. Suga’s mind went blank, when he finally processed the situation and his brain registered the threat, and he felt like he might double over and throw up. They were going to fight the dark lord. They were going to fight He-who-must-not-be-named. Tonight they would either die or finally be freed from the looming darkness clouding over their heads.

“-to the dungeons,” McGonagall’s voice rang through the Hall when Suga finally came back to reality.

Shock numbed his fingertips as he automatically moved with the crowd that followed Filch out of the Great Hall. Only when they reached the door he looked back, seeing the other students still standing in place, while the Slytherins left.

“No,” he whispered, voice hitching in his throat and he stopped walking, feet rooted to the spot, “We can’t-“

He was cut off when someone pushed him and he stumbled forward. The crowd of Slytherin students swept him with them and he couldn’t get out, caught helplessly in the current of moving bodies. He looked at Daichi one last time, eyes wide in terror as a small cry got stuck in the back of his throat before they lost eye contact and Suga stumbled along with the people around him.

They walked through the narrow corridors down to the dungeons and Suga felt a hand steady him, when he almost lost his balance on the uneven stairs. Gladly he accepted the help and let the shorter figure at his side sling an arm around his waist to keep him standing upright. When he glanced to the side Kenma looked up at him through his badly dyed hair and gave Suga’s side a reassuring pat. The sixth year looked stoic as ever but his tight set lips and the glint in his eyes betrayed him.

“They can’t do that,” Suga croaked out when they were pushed inside of the cells and the metal door fell shut behind them with a clattering sound. He stumbled towards the gate and Kenma let him go, although he followed him, quietly sticking to his side as Suga desperately clutched the bars. He could feel the tears filling his eyes and a hysterical sob broke out of his throat.

“No,” he choked out and fell to his knees as he continued to whisper to himself staring blindly ahead. Hours could have passed without him noticing the stone digging into his knees or Kenma rubbing reassuring circles on his shoulder.

Suddenly an explosion shook the walls, pieces of loose stone and plaster raining down on the Slytherins. Suga looked up with wide eyes and his eyes met Kenma’s just as a second explosion bent the gate in front of him. With an ear-piercing screech the metal bars broke out of the wall. Before anyone else moved Suga stumbled to his feet and climbed through the bent door, closely followed by his shorter friend.

“Where’s Kuroo?” he yelled over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs.

“Didn’t come to the Hall,” Kenma answered, panting heavily. When they reached the top of the stairs Suga swirled around to face the other boy.

“I have to find Daichi,” he said, face hardened with determination.

Kenma gave a curt nod.

“And I’ll find Kuroo.”

With those words he turned around and ran off. Suga made his way in the opposite direction. Again and again he lost his footing when explosions shook the ground underneath his feet and he fell on his hands, cursing under his breath.

Suddenly he saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eyes and slid over the floor, narrowly avoiding a spell that hit the wall behind him instead. Without hesitation he drew his wand and fired off a curse while holding eye contact with the Death Eater.

 _Carrow’s lessons were good for something at last_ , he thought grimly as the figure crumpled to the floor.

The castle had erupted in chaos, any trace of silence long gone. People and magical creatures ran through the hallways and dust clouds rose up from the walls that crumbled under deafening explosions. Suga ran as fast as his legs could carry him, frantically looking around in a desperate search for Daichi among the fighting students.

“Look out!”, a voice called out to him before he was roughly shoved to the side. A curse hit Tanaka’s shoulder, the force throwing him down to the floor but he brought down the Death Eater before the hooded figure could fire off a second curse. With gritted teeth the boy pressed a hand to his shoulder, face twisted in pain. Suga rushed forward but Tanaka stopped him with a shake of his head.

“No”, he barked, “I’m fine. Go find Daichi.”

Suga stared at him for a moment and Tanaka stared back with unwavering determination in his eyes. With a nod, Suga took a step back.

“Good luck”, he choked out before he turned around and continued running.

He ran down an empty hallway and only noticed the people standing at the end when it was already too late to turn around. Raising his wand he kept running without slowing down when he recognized Kiyoko and Yachi. The two girls were fighting back to back, firing off curse after curse. Kiyoko glanced over in his direction.

“Keep running”, she yelled without hesitation, “We’ll shield you.” As soon as he came closer they stepped apart, just enough to let him trough, and Suga ran over to the opposite hallway as fast as possible. He didn’t stop to thank them. He would be able to do that later, he told himself. They wouldn’t die tonight. Just when he rounded another corner he heard the cry of a familiar voice and stopped dead in his tracks. Ahead of him, Daichi was facing a Death Eater whose curses barely missed him. Suga watched with wide eyes as they fired curses at each other at the same time. The Death Eater crumpled to the floor under Daichi’s cures.

Suga didn’t even have time to feel relieved before the curse that the Death eater had fired off hit the wall behind Daichi.

Time seemed to stand still in that moment. Everything slowed down around Suga as he gave out a terrified cry and watched the stones fall down and bury Daichi.

 

Suga’s body was frozen. It felt as if he was dragging stones on his feet when he stumbled forward and fell down next to the fallen body. He didn’t feel his knees hitting the stone floor, the tears streaming down his face, leaving trails in the dust covering his cheeks, or the sob tearing out of his throat. Desperately he tried to push the stones off of Daichi and pulled him out from the rubble.

The brunet lay still as Suga’s tears hit his face. His arms were scratched up, and one side of his face, that had hit the floor, was bleeding.

“No, no, no”, Suga’s voice was breaking as he pulled Daichi’s head into his lap, carding his shaking hands through the other boy’s hair, which was white with dust. He slumped forward, pressing his ear against Daichi’s chest and he thought that his own heart might stop when he heard a faint heartbeat through the rushing blood in his ears. Frantically he tried to heave Daichi up.

“Please”, he begged through sobs, “You have to stay alive. You can’t die. You can’t”.

He grabbed Daichi’s arms and pulled him up.

“You promised you wouldn’t leave”, he cried as he dragged Daichi towards the Great Hall, “You’ve never broken a promise.”

Suga almost fired off a curse when he saw a figure run to his side, but stopped himself when the person grabbed one of Daichi’s arms and helped Suga heave him upright. He couldn’t make out who it was through his tears but with the help he managed to drag Daichi to the Great Hall where he collapsed in a corner, pulling Daichi down with him and hugging his unmoving body tightly to his chest.

Exhaustion took over his mind as soon as he hit the floor and his sight went hazy.The last thing he saw before he passed out where people running towards him.

Then everything went black.

 

-

 

He woke up staring up at a white ceiling.

 

For a moment he just stared up ahead, breathing in deeply. His whole body felt beaten up and the air smelled distinctly of antiseptics.

Then he slowly turned his head. A smile spread out on his face when his eyes met familiar brown ones.

Daichi looked even worse than Suga felt but his eyes were as warm and alive as ever and the light made his hair shine like polished wood. Suga choked out a small laugh and for once, not fear but happiness tightened his throat as he stretched out his arm towards Daichi.

Daichi mirrored his gesture, their fingertips meeting lightly and Suga felt warmth spreading in his chest, a pleasant tingling replacing the fear in his mind for the time being.

“It’s over,” Daichi said with a smile, “It’s finally over.”

“Yeah”, Suga breathed out, “You know what?”

The brunet raised his eyebrows in question.

“We should go to Hogsmeade again, when we get out of here,” Suga grinned, “I think you still owe me a real date.”

“Anytime you want,” Daichi promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write this for a couple of days now, even though I'm already working on a different story.  
> I love the idea of Slytherin!Suga so I might write more about this at some point  
> Proof-read by hailparrish.tumblr.com


End file.
